broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Crosis
Crosis, The Purger, is an Alicorn pony that rules over the Underground Kingdom. Description Crosis is a green coated Alicorn with black stripes on his neck and back. He has three black rings on his horn that curves slightly backwards. His legs are striped in white and black and his hooves are black. Crosis' mane is a neon green that flows similar to Celestia or Luna's mane but flows upwards like mist. Crosis has black on his muzzle and under his eyes. His tail is wrapped in purple, yellow and pink ribbon. He doesn't have a Cutie Mark anymore. Crosis is an odd pony, who is very open to new ideas, and is quiet the sexual deviant and enjoys the spotlight. He likes glam and fortune so he dresses all glitz out and sometimes even boarders cross-dressing. He often advices his sister whenever she comes back from her “man hunts” and he actually gives good advice. Before when Crosis was a Prince, he look very different than he does now and even had a Cutie Mark. Both he and his sister lost their Cutie Marks after an incident that caused both their lives to changes forever and become who they are now. Crosis was a handsome Prince and quiet the ladies’ man. He was also a great Sorcerer which is why he was able to form a cult around himself and eventually become free with the help of his sister. Because of his open mindness and willing to try new things, Crosis adapted to the new age he came into and started a new general of Steampunk Ponies. He lives in the Cavern he was sealed away in however his followers had transformed the caves into a fully functioning community. They are very industrious however they use clean energy, because that’s the pony way, they mainly use Hydro and Solar power. His kingdom also uses plant oils to power their machines from mushrooms they grow in their caves. Occasionally Crosis will leave his Kingdom to visit the upper worlds to see what’s going on. He likes to keep up with the times, so he is more adaptable then Princess Luna was. Whenever he visited Equestria and other Kingdoms, he disguises himself as a White Alicorn pony so no one recognizes him, mainly those who were alive when he was sealed away. Crosis considers himself more clever than the guards and Princesses since he was able to attend the Galloping Gala and other events without detection in his alter-ego Fallen Star. Crosis, like Rith, isn’t necessarily an evil pony but just misunderstood. Crosis also likes to collect magical artifacts or any curios that are found across the land. He stores them in a display room. He has the Alicorn Amulet, A Mystical Spell book called Oghma Infinium, a forgotten Element of Harmony, A shield called Spellbreaker, and a shard of Sombra's Crystal. History Crosis was born a prince around the time the two Princesses, Celestia and Luna took power from Discord. His past is rather unknown and forgotten, lost in the sands of time. Shortly before Rith disappeared, Crosis soon followed and vanished. It is unknown what became of him but at some point he simply moved underground and took up residence in the used Cave System under Canterlot. He would leave his underground home from time to time to learn new technology to satisfy his craving to learn. He slowly gathered other ponies interest not in magic but in technology, sometime at the time was a taboo. Slowly a city was established underground with he first high-tech machines that help dig, transport water and lights. Eventually the outside world learned of Crosis' where abouts and he was sealed away into a crystal in the underground caverns under Canterlot because of his other favorite past time. His followers however remained underground and built an empire around his crystal trying to figure out how to free him, many tried but all failed so they waited. During his imprisonment, Crosis was capable of seeing out, using his powers he was about to see beyond his prison. A cult formed in the caverns surrounding his capsule to worship him and he was able to communicate to his cult through their leader by obsessing him. Eventually Rith released Crosis and he continued to live underground with his cult as their King. Since then Crosis remained in the Underground Kingdom ruling over the Steampunk Ponies and other inhabitants. Crosis very rarely leaves his Kingdom, however in search of rare and magical object, he is sometimes willing to leave the comfort of his home to collect these things. An event like this occured when his sister Rith brought him news of the Alicorn Amulet, something that was useless to him, on the account that he was an Alicorn himself, however being a rare artifact, Crosis wanted it. After finding out that the amulet had been taken to the human world, Crosis decided to go himself along with his sister to retrieve the amulet leaving Skinwalker to look after the Underground Kingdom in his absence. Gallery Pictures of Crosis. Crosis Pony.png|Crosis Trivia *Crosis is named after a male meerkat born int he Whiskers Mob of the same name who was named after a Magic the Gathering Card. *Crosis is one of two true Alicorns belonging to Aniju Aura, the other being Rith The Awakener. *Crosis holds the Element of Fear of the Elements of Misery and the Element of Wisdom of the Elements of Bliss. *Crosis' alther-ego's name Fallen Star was decided that it had to do something with Star, to tie in his voice and inspiration Jeffrey Star. Category:Alicorn ponies Category:Royal ponies Category:Prince Ponies Category:Ivory members Category:King ponies